


Viridian Feather

by AllenOfTheWest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenOfTheWest/pseuds/AllenOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Paris, France!" The banner waved over the entrance of the airport, catching almost everyone's eyes. I tip my hat down, hiding my face from everyone getting off the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story, I don't own any of the characters other than the ones I create.

~Prologue~  
There are two things you should know before going any further. First of all, my name is Allen West and I work at a big buck modeling firm in New York, where I have lived my entire life. The second thing is that I am very good at my job, like extremely good to a point that I could model women's clothes and they would still be flying off the shelves (I tested it out before). So here is something that I need to know, why would my company basically sell me to a fashion firm in Paris, France? Give up yet? Well maybe we can figure this out together, so buckle up folks because I have a feeling this is going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I guess I should say that I don't have italics or anything since I'm writing this on my phone /this/ means italics, so please deal with it until I get on a computer ^\\\^

Chapter one  
I sighed as I pulled my hat down over my face. I climb down the stairs of the plane, shuffling my carry on further up my shoulder. The people around ignore me in favor of finding their own luggage. My large black suitcase slowly made its way over to me and I grabbed it, easily lifting it up even though it was nearly stuffed full. I continue to be ignored, which honestly was okay with me as long as I wasn't on the runway. I scanned the people holding signs for their loved ones until I find the professionally printed sign. I sigh again, knowing that as soon as I go up to him that people will immediately drag their attention to me. Regardless, I walk up to the tuxedoed man, giving a curt nod when he spoke.  
"Hello Mr. West, welcome to France. I shall be your chauffeur until Mr. Agreste assigns your body guard to you. My name is Lincoln and it is nice to meet you"   
I tip my hat up, grey stormy eyes meet a dark forest green.   
"Nice to met you, I'm glad that you can speak English, my French is a little rusty" I let out a nervous laugh as he leads the way out to the car.  
"You know French at all? That's great, it'll make things easier for your private tutor" Lincoln holds open the door of the limo for me and I slide into the seat. I pull off my hat as Lincoln takes my luggage to the trunk. Once he was done he went to the front and drove. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as I stare out the window. Beautiful sights drift past as I'm driven to my new apartment. I don't see much, the speed just making everything a kind of blur beside me. I make a mental note to explore after I got home and changed*  
"This place is beautiful... Much more nature here than in New York I guess" I mumble to myself. Before I know it, the limo is slowing down till it's completely stopped and Lincoln is opening the door for me. I blinked in surprise but I climb out regardless and let my legs pop. The first thing I notice was a bakery across the street which made a huge smile break across my face*  
/yes, fresh breakfast every morning/ I thought before humming happily and making my way into the apartment building.  
"Thanks Lincoln, I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need a ride anywhere, but hey, no limo next time okay?" I call out, not looking back at the red headed chauffeur behind me but giving a small wave. I relaxed as soon as I was in my room, rolling my luggage to the closet which was already filed with the rest of my clothes. I pick out a plain green v-neck and dark blue skinny jeans. I lace up my boots and pull on a beanie over my white hair, allowing my bangs and a few green streaks to hang out and frame my face. Stepping out into the street, I take a deep breath, enjoying the smell of freshly baked goods. I check both sides of the road before making my across to the bakery. A little bell jingles above my head which adds to the adorableness of the whole tiny shop. An older woman from behind the counter suddenly spoke up. "oh! Hello, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"   
I send her one of my signature megawatt smiles, though it quickly melts into a more real smile. I had a soft spot for elderly, though the woman didn't look like she was that old, the only sign of her age was the small strips of grey in her otherwise all black hair.  
"Yeah, I just moved in. I'm Allen, it's nice to meet you"   
I approach her and stick out my hand. She immediately takes it  
"I'm Ms. Dupain, it's so nice to meet such a beautiful boy. Maybe I could introduce you to my daughter if you like coming into the bakery?"  
I laugh before pointing at a stack of scones.  
"Can I get a couple of those?" she quickly went to work getting them into bags and having me pay for them. I bite into one as I walk out, giving her a little wave over his shoulder. Chewing, I turn left and start walking, enjoying the views and the little shops as I walked by. I passed by a jewelry store, a glint of silver catching my eye. I backtracked a few steps and allowed my eyes to scan over the items before locking on a beautiful bracelet, just a sliver chain with a blank square charm but it had my attention. I mentally promised myself I would come back to it when I had more money on me. I sighed unhappily as I took a few steps away before breaking eye contact with it. Pouting, I make my way to the nearby high school, knowing that this is where I would be going tomorrow. I was a model but that didn't give me any excuse to not go to school. Students poured out, in a slow steady pace that signified that school was out for the day. I people watched for a moment before I was jarred out of my thoughts by a loud, semi-scratchy voice.  
"ADRIEN?! ARE YOU LEAVING BEFORE SAYING BYE TO ME?" My eyes dragged to the blonde who visibly flinched at her words, not really taking in his details.  
"No Chloe, I was just standing here, talking to Nino" I gave out a small laugh as I watched the scene. My eyes slid to some suspicious looking girls that were watching the scene themselves but from behind the staircase wall. /that's not shady or anything./ I think as I stretch out and allow my back to pop. I let out a sigh of relief before spinning on my heel.   
"Time to head home and sleep~" I mumbled to myself, walking towards my apartment. Once I reach home, I strip out of my clothes, plop down on my bed. I'm fading in and out of consciousness when I remember to set my alarm and then fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning I write based on popularity and how much my princess cheers me on. So if you like it, please feel free to drop a kudos or a comment. This is my first story so I'm kind of nervous about it (^^;;

Chapter Two  
/Allen! Wait! Don't! My head turned slowly to look at the black leather clad person behind me, his dark blue hair whipping in the wind./  
/I'm Sorry/  
~  
I jerk awake, sitting up completely in my bed. My heart pounded wildly, breathing uneven. I blink slowly as I calm, looking around the room in confusion.  
/oh yeah... I moved to Paris/  
I run my hands through my hair, messing it up even more than it already was from sleeping. The black clock on my bedside table glowed green numbers. 6:45. I rub my face and climb out of bed, knowing that I'm not going to get anymore sleep. Flipping through my closet, I grab a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I get dressed before lacing up my bright green converses and then pulling on my favorite jacket. It was black with green stitching and a wings design stitched in green on the back.  
/the only thing that would make this better would be that bracelet I saw yesterday/  
I hummed as I got ready, having always been someone who liked school. I brushed my hair, styling it to where I liked it. I kept a hairband around my wrist so I could tie my bangs up, I grabbed a hat and some money before making my way out of my apartment and walking across the street. The bell jingled as I opened the door but I was immediately body slammed by /something/. I groan unhappily and slowly open my eyes to see whatever had attacked me. Gray eyes met a light blue before recognition clicked in my brain.  
"Suspicious stair girl..." I mumble out, not realizing I said it aloud. Her apologetic face quickly went irritated.  
"What did you just call me?" She asked quickly, climbing off of me.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud. I just saw you at the" I groan again as I sit up "At the high school yesterday"  
She seemed to think about it before shrugging and helping me up.  
"Sorry for running into you, my name's Marionette." I shook her hand, pulling my hat back on with the other.  
"Allen, it's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at me.  
"Would you like anything? I can ring you up before I head to school" she moves behind the counter and I point to some chocolate crepes.  
"One of those please, I'm going to need some sugar to make through my first day of school"  
"Oh! Is that why you were at the school yesterday? That's so cool, I got to meet the new student before everyone else" Marionette cooed as she bagged the crepe and gave me my change.  
"Do you want to walk together?" I took a bite into the pastry she gave me and shrugged.  
"I mean we could, If you wanted to but I have to head over now" Marionette grabbed her bag and smiled brightly at me, leading the way to the school. I keep my hat tilted down, blocking my face from any passerby that might recognize me. When we arrive, marionette is taken by another girl, saying something about Adrien. I shrug and make my way to the office, talking politely with the principal and get my schedule. I get to my class quickly, the building not being that big. As I knock on the door, the teachers gaze lifts from her lesson to meet mine. She makes her way over quickly to the door, opening it up.  
"Oh, you must be the new student, I'm Mrs. Maheash-Warren, it's very nice to meet you." I smile brightly at her, taking the offered hand.  
"It's very nice to meet you as well" she nods before walking back to her desk and getting everyone's attention.  
"Class, this is the new student, Allen. Allen, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I nod and open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by the blonde girl from yesterday speaking up loudly.  
"Mrs. Mahesh-Warren? Isn't there a rule against wearing hats in school?!" I flinch unhappily but resign myself and pull off my hat. I look up and gasps fill the room.  
"Hi my name is Allen West and I have recently moved to Paris from New York for my work."  
"Of course we know who you are! You're almost as famous as Adrien!" The blonde said, leaning forward on her desk. "C'mon, you can sit by me!" She slid over a bit in her desk closer to the red head sitting next to her. I held up my hand.  
"I'm sure I can find an empty seat, but thanks" I smile brightly and adjust my backpack strap on my shoulder and make my way to the back. I slide into a seat beside a red head, his hair nearly covering his right eye as he doodled. The teacher smiled at me, obviously liking my choice of a seat. She turned back to the board and continued with the lesson. As her voice drones on, I allow my thoughts and eyes to drift. They landed on Marionette first, probably since she was sneaking looks backwards towards me. I give a small smile at her which she returns and turns back to the front. My eyes slide to her friend next to her, enjoying the nice transition from a warm brown to a nice red, her curls adding to the aesthetic of it. I could just barely see that her eyes weren't on the teacher, but the screen of the boy sitting in front of her. I couldn't see the screen myself but I assumed it was something interesting since it had both their attention. Sitting next to him was the blonde from yesterday, slumping slightly, probably from being tired. Those four seemed to have caught my attention and kept it which was good for me even though I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. I jumped slightly when I felt a piece of paper poke my elbow before sliding under it. I watched the red head from the corner of my eye as he blushed and went back to his doodles before I opened the paper. A quick sketch of my profile was on the paper along with a small note at the bottom.  
/my name's Nathaniel, nice to meet you/  
My eyes light up before I pull out my own piece of paper. I draw a small bird tipping a top hat with its wing before writing my own note,  
/As I said, mine's Allen, pleased to meet you ^\\\^ /  
I slide it over to him while placing the picture he had made into my binder. I watch as he opens it and smiles at the bird before meeting my eyes and smiling at me. I giggle quietly... I mean, I give a small laugh. The day passes with Nathaniel and I passing doodled notes to each other and before I know it the last bell is ringing. I wave and smile as I leave. I make my way down the stairs at the front of the school and my shoe catches on a step and I go tumbling. My arms immediately go up to cover my face, my breathe bated. I wait for the pain of falling to come but it never does. I move my arms and open my eyes, gasping when I see how close I am to the ground. I'm hoisted up quickly. My eyes meet with the greenest eyes I have ever seen, those eyes filled with worry.  
"Hey are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It felt like my entire body was frozen, the only heat was the hands that were on my hip and shoulder. I could vaguely hear someone talking to me before I realized it was the person who saved me. My entire face lit up a bright red, burning hotly.  
"Hey, are you okay? You nearly fell and now your face is all red?" The blonde in front of me asked, his head tilting slightly. I nodded quickly, not quite trusting my voice to not immediately go 'yup and your really hot'. He smiled in relief before letting me go and taking a few steps back.  
"That's good, you almost took quite the tumble there."  
I could feel myself blush again and bit my lip. I nodded and smiled shyly.  
"Ah, yeah, I must of tripped on something. U-um, I'm Allen by the way" I shoot my hand out, my thoughts becoming irritated at my actions being so flustered. His smile turned to something more akin to friendly and I could feel my heart stutter just a little bit.  
"I'm Adrien, it's super cool to finally meet you. Natalie has been going on and on about you for a while now." He took my hand and shook it. I blinked a few times in confusion before revelation hit me and my eyes widened with recognition.  
"Oh! You're Mr. Agrestes son right? We have a photoshoot in a few hours." I feel my smile become more relaxed, always better around other models than anybody else. Adrien laughed a bit  
"Yup that's me, I'm psyched for it for once. My dad doesn't usually have me in shoots with other people but I guess since you were such a big deal in America" I nodded without saying anything, happy to just listen to him talk. I jumped when a car horn honked behind me and I spun around to see Lincoln climbing out of a Mercedes Benz.  
"Mr. West, I'm here to pick you up from school. You were already gone when I came in the morning so I made sure to come early this time." I tsked softly  
"Damn, I really wanted to go buy that bracelet... Um, anyway" I turn my attention back to Adrien, smiling shyly again.  
"I guess I gotta go, see you at the photoshoot!"   
He waves as I get into the car and Lincoln drives away.  
"Anywhere you'd like me to take you before home Mr. West?" I leaned forward so I can look out the front window.  
"First of all, call me Allen. Secondly, yes, there is this really cute jewelry shop on the way home I want to stop at"  
"Yes sir" Lincoln replies, though I'm not entirely sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He quickly makes way to the jewelry shop and I climb out before he's really fully parked. As I'm making my way into the shop, out of the corner of my eye, I see a small older gentleman. He seems to be fine until his cane suddenly goes out from under him. I gasp softly and make my way over, helping him up because everyone else is just going around him instead of helping.  
"Thank you, can you hand me my cane please?" I reach for the can only to see its been snapped in half and crudely put back together with duct tape.   
"I know it's not very pretty but since my wife died I haven't been able to afford another one..." He says, watching as I try to fix the duct tape. I bite my lip, looking up at the jewelry shop before scanning my eyes towards the shop that sold canes. It stood out to me earlier since it was such an unusual store, before sliding back over to the jewelry shop and seeing the glint of the bracelet. I smile brightly at the older man.  
"Well then let's go get you a new cane!" He blinked in surprise, like he thought I was just going to give him back his cane and move on.   
"No no no, I can't let you do that young man, I'm sure you have your money save f up for something important." I shrug and shake my head.  
"Nope, just for emergencies like this" I grin before leading the way into the cane shop. After a little while, he finds one that fits him well and is of good quality. I buy it without a second thought and watch happily as he goes on his way. Sighing, I climb back into the car.  
"alright Lincoln, I'm ready to go home and get a nap."  
"Allen... Are you sure?" Lincoln watched me from the review mirror. I gave him a real smile before nodded.  
"Yeah, I don't regret my decision. Plus the bracelet will be here later after my nap and the photoshoot."  
He drives me home and I fall asleep the moment I hit the bed.  
~  
/laughter ran out through the hallways, the walls decorated with colored pictures. I walked down it quickly, glancing into each room as I try to find the person laughing. I see a door at the end of the hallway and my steps speed up into a run. I slam the door open and I'm on the edge of the roof. The wind whips around me, trying to push. I hear a voice behind me, though it was mostly drowned out by the wind. I spun on my heel, a dangerous move at this height and this close to the edge. /he's/ staring at me, taking slow steps forward like I'm an easily frightened animal.  
"Allen, stop, don't do this." His blue hair whips in the wind, the forceful push nearly removing him of his mask. "You can trust me" a small, humorless laugh falls from my lips.  
"How can I trust someone who I don't even really know?" My eyes drag from his form to the drop below me "I...I saw you, blade, I saw what you did to her." I rip my eyes away only to look at him again. "I know what your plans are, you... You aren't the good guy." He takes a step forward suddenly, his face contorted in anger.   
"You don't understand!" My body instinctively tries to scramble away from the threat and we both realize to late what's happening.  
"Allen! Wait! Don't!" Our eyes meet "I'm sorry!" /  
~  
My eyes snap open to the sound of knocking on my door. I quickly get up and answer it, Lincoln smiling down at me.   
"Sorry to wake you, but it's time for the shoot and you still have to get hair and makeup correct?" I nod silently, grabbing my shoes and jacket before walking out to the car in my socks. I roll my bottom lip between my teeth as I think about these... Nightmares I've been having. There used to be a superhero in New York named Blue Blade, but I'm sure I never had a thing to do with him. He's been dominating my sleep, sometimes it started at different places, like an elementary school or walking through the park but it would always end at the same place. I was jerked out of my thoughts as my door opened, sunlight filtering in. I suppress a yawn as I walk to the hair and make-up ladies. One of them wipes my face clean before pausing.  
"I didn't know you had a scar on your cheek?" My hand instinctively comes up to trace the scar that started at the bottom of my right eye and dragged down to my chin.   
"Ah, it's from a car crash I was in a year ago. I generally cover it up with make up since its so thin" I explain, letting my hand fall back to my lap. She nods and they all go back to work, remembering the news that had drifted across the modeling agencies. Once they were done they handed me over to the dressing room. I was dressed up in tight fitting blue jeans, a plain bright green shirt and ankle boots. They allowed me to wear my jacket since it was a part of my "signature look" they said. Since this was my France debut they needed something immediately recognized with me. When they finish I go to the photographer to discuss what kind of ambience he wanted.  
"Well, we want to show you and your essence. Mr. Agreste would also would also like some pictures that show your...  
Orientation" I grin as I watch the photographer blush.  
"Ah, so that's why he sent Adrien yeah? I guess being an openly gay model makes me stand out a bit" I laugh as he nods quickly. My laugh dies in my throat when I see Adrien walking towards me. He was dressed in a plain black tee shirt, white skinny jeans, and a pair of bright green converses. The outfit hugged his body nicely, making my mouth feel a lot drier.   
"Hey Allen! You look great!" Adrien approached the photographer and I. I could feel myself blushing again but ignored it for a minute.   
"H-hey, you look amazing too" I inwardly cringed at the stutter but tried to keep a cool appearance. "Ah, you don't mind about the photo ideas right?" I tilt my head and watch Adrien. I'm sure that the flick of his tongue across his lips had nothing to do with me but I felt a flare of warmth slide through me.  
"Haha, yeah, as long as your okay with them." He grinned at me and I could feel myself melt a bit.  
"A-ah, yeah, are you guys ready to get started?" I walk towards the cameras, forcing my blush down as I find where I'm supposed to stand for the first shot. The first few shots were just of me, using several of the poses I was used to. Then the photographer waved Adrien over. He stepped up behind me, one hand sliding over my hip and grabbing it. The other slipped into mine and tangled our fingers together. I turned my head away from his as he ducked his head down like he was going to attack my neck. I could see the way those green eyes flicked up to stare at the cameras. I could hear them clicking out pictures as he pulled me back so my back was to his chest. He suddenly changed,letting go of my hip and spinning me so we were face to face. I swallow thickly before hiking my leg up around his waist. I fall into giggles as he dips me down, smiling like this is the most fun he's ever had. I tip my head back and nearly jump out of his arms when I feel his nose brush against collarbone.  
"That's a wrap! You guys did amazing, I know the pictures of you two were my favorites. So much good energy!" The photographer went on. Adrien's eyes dragged up to meet mine and the photographer's words faded off. We stayed in that position for a while before he blinked and lifted me back up, blushing lightly.  
"S-sorry, that was fun though." He gave me a sort of lopsided smile which made my heart melt again.  
"Y-yeah, I hope we can do it again sometime." I'm sure I had a dreamy look on my face but I couldn't help it, he was just so handsome. A tall female with her hair in a bun walked up to the two of them.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Adrien has an interview to go to"  
Adrien sighed unhappily  
"Okay Natalie," he turned his attention to me "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"  
I nod and wave as he leaves. Once his car is gone, I climb into my own.  
"Alright Lincoln, let's head to the jewelry shop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please fill free to leave a comment and a kudos ^-^


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

I could almost hear my heart shattering as I listened to the cashier.  
"A-are you absolutely sure you don't have another one?" I felt my body turning to see the now empty case of the bracelet that I had been wanting. Sadness rained down on me, completely dousing the warmth that I had from the photoshoot.  
"I'm sorry Sir but we only had the one, and a young lady came in earlier and bought it. I think she said it was for her boyfriends birthday tomorrow..." I sigh before smiling sadly at the cashier.  
"It's... Fine I guess, I should have just come in earlier but I was really busy. I'm not going to take it out on you cause you're just doing your job." I wave over my shoulder as I walk out, ignoring the "have a good day!". I flop down into the backseat of Lincoln's car, letting out an unhappy groan. The red head looked back and scanned over my body.  
"You don't look like you have anything new... What happened?"   
"Some girl came in and bought the bracelet I wanted and it was the only one they had."  
"Aw that sucks, well, where do you want to go next?" Lincoln turned back to facing the road, fixing his hat.  
"Home so I can wallow in self pity with cookie down and cartoons" I whine out, pulling my seatbelt on because car accidents make you appreciate them. Also, car safety is important, kids. Lincoln gave a low laugh before nodding.  
"Also, I've been assigned to someone else. So, starting tomorrow you'll have a new driver. He'll also be your bodyguard so you'll probably see a lot of him" Lincoln smirked into the rear view mirror. "I know you're going to miss me but I hope it doesn't add to your misery today" I roll my eyes before pointing at him.  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll dedicate a piece of cookie dough in your memory..." I bite my lip before grinning mischievously. "But only a small piece."   
We came to a park and he placed a hand over his heart, giving me a fake pout.  
"Oh, models are so hurtful. Maybe my next one will at least be a girl" I laugh as a climb out but I lean in the front window. I move close to his ear, a smile that couldn't be anything but mischievous on my face as I whispered.  
"Maybe you'll get a girl, but I take it just as well as one~" Lincoln's eyes widen comically, a blush darkening his face. I walk off, shaking my hips because I know he's watching. I laugh as I walk into my apartment, shucking clothes behind me as I walk to my closet. Pulling out my ugliest but comfiest sweatpants and pulled them on, leaving my shirt off. I then raid my fridge for my cookie dough stash and head into the living room. I'm relaxing on my couch, scrolling through the DVR when I notice it. A small, black box. A curios sound leaves my mouth before I can stop it as I reach over. My fingers brush against the black box, a shock of anticipation running through me. I open the box and gasp in surprise. The bracelet from the shop, though, as I look closer I can see the design of a wing with five feathers on it. I'm practically bouncing in happiness as I pull it on. The silver glitters in the light, holding my attention. I run my hand through my hair, effectively knocking something out of it. I froze as realization hit me. Slowly, I turn to see a small green... Thing laying on my couch. I reach out, my hand shaking. My hand cups around the thing, noting the feathers and the warmth coming from it.  
"What the hell?"  
There was a small groan as I picked the thing up and I nearly dropped it again. I heard a tiny grumble and I gave it a piece of cookie dough. It perks up immediately, pushing the dough into its beak. I took a moment to study it as it ate. He looked like a small green bird with a slightly oversized head for its little body. I blinked in confusion as I studied his body. It had tiny green wings on its back, that flared out as I let the feathers.  
"What... Are you?" I tilt my head   
"I'm Narin, I'm your kwami." It... I mean he, continued to eat the cookie dough till it was gone.  
"Kwami?" He opened his wings and flew out of my hand, spinning around in the air.  
"Yeah, I'm here to make you a hero! That bracelet your wearing is your miraculous, a tool to change you into the viridian feather! As you need to say is "Wings up!" And you'll be led through a transformation sequence!" He chirped out happily "c'mon try it!" I bite my lip and sigh,  
"Alright, Narin, wings up!" I gasp as the world surrounding me suddenly turns into a bright nearly neon green. I'm lifted off my feet for a moment and when my left foot lands first, electricity ripples out before climbing up my body, covering me in a tight green spandex. I gasp again as my arms flare out and watch as they're covered in the costume, the gloves flaring out at the wrist and my nails turned into small talons. My hands touch either sides of my face and a mask covers my eyes and the top of my nose. I feel something growing from my back before wrapping completely around my body, showing that they were wings. With both my feet on the ground, the wings flaring out and the normal world coming back to me.  
"WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK!" I spun around as I looked at myself before running to a mirror. I opened the wings and flapped them till I was off the ground. I burst into laughter as I spin around.  
"W-wow, but what the hell am I supposed to do to this?" I landed on the ground, a hand on my hip as I look for Narin. The Kawmi is gone. I groan and flip on the tv, the news being the first channel it was on. There was a close up of a girl in a red costume with black spots as she swung through the streets before kicking another costumed individual in the face.  
"As you can see here, ladybug is fighting another villain. She and Chat Noir seem to be having trouble fighting him in the air but he refuses to come down."  
I jump up and run outside. Once I'm outside, I flare open my wings and take off.  
"I'm going to be a hero!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in fact a "kid" you might want to run far far away from this story XD  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment, because your attention fuels my energy to write


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a rather short chapter but I'm still trying to find out where I want to go with this. As always, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos

Chapter 5

I regret my decision. I regret it so much, with almost all part of my being. I groan as I fly into /another/ window.  
"Where even are they?" I said to myself as I moved away from the window and landed on the roof of the building. I sigh in relief at being on the ground... Sort of. I place my hand on my forehead to block the sun as I scan the area until I nearly stumble off the roof when something slammed into me. I let my arms circle around the person that had slammed into me to force both of us to stay onto the roof though we balanced precariously on the edge of it. I glance down at the blue black pigtails of the girl in my arms.  
"Marionette?" The name fell out of my lips before I could stop it. She tensed up in my arms before moving out of them. This revealed the red and black costume covering her.  
"Oh! Ladybug!" I grin brightly at her and she relaxes.  
"Um... Who are you?" She asked, looking up and down me. I flick my eyes down to look at my costume before smiling and letting my wings flare out.  
"I'm the viridian feather! I'm here to help!" Her smile falters a little.  
"Um... Well thanks but... No thanks. Chat noir and I can handle this." She threw her yoyo and flew off. I opened my wings and followed her, occasionally flying into poles. I land unsteadily on the roof across from her and a black leather covered person. My heart shuddered for a minute before I realized that he had bright blonde hair. I released a breath before I saw someone heading straight for the two. They didn't seem to be paying attention though. I grasped at my belt, trying to find /something/ to block him with. I grabbed a small metal pole and the moment my fingers touched it, it expanded. I jumped in front of them, blocking the sword the was incoming. A loud clang was heard as they met when suddenly at the end of the pole expanded and curved out, turning into a scythe. I could almost feel my eyes lighting up before I spun, pulling the villain into the curve before throwing him off. I grin and spin the scythe in one hand before landing in front of Ladybug and her partner, my back to them.  
"My lady... Who's that?" I faintly heard from behind me.  
"Just someone who's going to get in our way." My smile fell a bit before I shot her a look over my shoulder before taking off after the villain again. I could hear her yelling something before she threw her yoyo in the air and hearts surrounded it. There was another clash of metal as we met again. I spun the scythe around to cut at his suit and he jumped back. The tip of the scythe cut the chain of his necklace before I slammed my foot on the pendant. A black butterfly fluttered out before it was suddenly captured by ladybug's yoyo. As she did something with it, her partner came up to me with a big smile.  
"Well what a pretty bird we have here, I'm chat noir, pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and kissed it. I blush darkly, biting my lip as they turn into a small.  
"Silly kitty, the pleasure's all my mine. I'm viridian feather" he grins wolfishly before straightening back up.  
"Maybe we'll be able to work together more, if the lady allows it." Chat noir smiled at her as she approached both of them, though she wasn't smiling.  
"I told you not to get in our way. You could get seriously hurt." She was just shy of growling at me.  
"Down little bug, I was given a miraculous just like the two of you. The more the merrier right?" I tilt my head. She just huffs and yo-yos away. Chat Noir smiles apologetically before waving and jumping off the roof. I sigh before launching into the air and to my home. I run through a subway station before coming out as myself, not realizing I was only wearing my ugly, yet comfy sweatpants. I can feel lethargy strumming through me slowly as I go back into my apartment. I make my way to my bed before flopping down on it unceremoniously. Narin curls up in my hand and I curl around him, falling asleep.  
~  
/I can feel the car moving under me, acutely aware of everything that was happening. The rumble of the car, the music on the radio, the slight vibrations of the bass through the car. I watch the blurry buildings fly by. 

Then everything comes to a stop. Except me. Except the other's in the car. Except the way the car slowly flipped forward. My eyes move to the front of car, watching through the windshield. I see a leather covered fist smashing the front of the car down, dark blue hair whipping around a black mask that did nothing to cover the maniacal smile that graced his lips. 

The world suddenly fast forwards. I feel a piece of glass lodge itself in my cheek, nearly missing my eye before my head slams forward. I choke, gasping for breath before passing out, surrounded by the screams of everyone else in the car/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Should I write the next chapter in Adrien's point of view or keep going in Allen's?


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, Man I love these two ^_^  
> Also, I love Mari as much as the next person but I ended up making her kind of bitchy because #loverivals

Chapter Six

I skid into the classroom, seconds. Before the bell rings. I had seen Chat Noir fighting a villain by himself so I had transformed and helped him. Ladybug had came in last minute, just enough time to take out the akuma and get the most press attention. Not that I cared about the press. I slide into my seat, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.  
"Late night?" A teasing voice says. I glance up at Nathanael but he shakes his head and points to in front of me. I yawn and look forward, but jump back when I see Adrien leaning on my desk. I could feel myself blush.  
"Um... More like early morning" I let out a little nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. He laughed too.  
"I know what you mean, anyway, I happen to be free after school. I was wondering if you would want to go to get ice cream with Nino and I? I think he's bringing his girlfriend and I'd rather not be a third wheel you know?"  
"I would love to!" I answered quickly before realizing it was just a bit too quick. "U-um, I mean, yeah sure whatever" I lean against my desk and blow my hair out of my face. Adrien is grinning at me.  
"That's awesome, okay, I'll find you after school" he did a little wave-salute thing and walked back to his seat. I could tell from where I was sitting that Marionette had her eyes trained on Adrien. I rolled my eyes, feeling irritation from ladybug projecting onto the similar haired girl.  
"So date with Adrien?" Nathanael teased, leaning close. I flash him a grin.  
"Hopefully, he's a cutie" His face takes on a light pink color.   
"I think you two would be cute together" he slid a paper over to me. It was a picture of Adrien and I. My head was on Adrien's lap, sleeping while he read.  
"W-what?"  
"Oh, I saw a couple doing that pose in the park the other day and I thought about drawing you and I but then I made Adrien and it looked really good. Sorry I'm rambling" Nathanael blushed. I smiled brightly at him.  
"I love it! Can I take a picture of it?" I start to pull my phone out but stop when he shakes his head. He signs it before moving it over to me.  
"Nope, but you can keep it." He gave a lopsided grin and I practically bounced in my seat.  
"Seriously?! That's awesome!" I smiled down at the picture, running my finger across the lines.   
"Good morning Class, please quiet down and turn your books to page 394. We'll be starting chapter 5 today..." The teacher's lesson droned on, but with my attention span I was quickly bored and daydreaming. Mostly it was of flying because seriously? Flying was amazing, even after I started doing it myself. Plus, I liked to add in a certain leather wearing kitty in there. That costume seriously left nothing to imagination, all those curves, that ass. I assumed he had an built-in cup into his costume (because I do) so I guess that was left to the imagination. I licked my lips as my daydream went to the gutters with me sandwiched between Chat Noir and Adrien with both of them sucking dark red marks into either side of my neck. A shiver runs down my spine.  
"En?...Allen? The bell rang..." I blinked back into reality and jumped.  
"What?" Nathanael smiled at me.  
"The bell rang, it's time to go to science." I look around, noticing almost everyone else was gone.  
"Oh! Geez, thanks for bringing me back into reality." I quickly get my stuff together. I wave as I leave before I hear the girls ahead of me.  
"I heard that we're getting new lab partners today. I hope I get partnered with Adrien."  
"Yeah, not only is he hot, but science is kind of like his thing."  
I couldn't help the way my heart skipped in excitement at the thought of being Adrien's partner. I shook my head to clear it.  
"You're not some chick, Allen, get over yourself" I mumble, ignoring the couple of looks I got. I step into the science classroom and slide into the first empty seat I see. Most people wandered but since I haven't really met anyone yet I tended to go straight to class. I carefully put the picture that Nathanael gave me into the front sleeve of my binder, the back already having the first thing he drew me. I smile at the picture one more time before sliding the binder into my backpack. I pull out my science notebook, barely noticing someone sliding into the seat beside me. The bell rings again, making me focus on reality again.   
"Ok, so you all are going to change lab partners today. Turn to your desk mate and this is your lab partner for the remaining of the semester." I take a deep sigh before looking over. I can feel my mouth twitching into a smile when I see Adrien looking back at me... From the desk across the aisle. My eyes slide to Marionette, who was my lab partner now.  
"Hi, I guess we're lab partners now." She says, her smile a little unhappy like I'm sure mine is.  
"Heh, yeah I guess. Um, so I hope we can work well together" her smile widened a bit  
"Yeah, same. Okay, I'm going to watch the teacher now." She turned her eyes to the front, actively ignoring me. Adrien smiled and waved a bit, his eyes laughing. He rolled his eyes at something Nino said and turned to his partner.   
~  
Being in the air was /amazing./ The wind whipping through my hair, the breath nearly stolen from my lungs, the warmth of the sun being closer than usual, the chill of the clouds when I accidentally flew through them. I laughed and did a few cartwheels in the air, just because I could. I nearly run into a tall, all silver pole, which /really/ shouldn't be possible since I was just barely below the clouds. I blink in confusion and gently touch the pole.  
"Be careful pretty bird, you might just knock me out of the sky."  
A smile stretches across my face as I look up and see Chat Noir perched on the top. I let my wings lift me up till we're face to face.  
"Well, kitty, I'm not quite sure you're supposed to be in the sky" I teased as I circled around him. "And I'd be more worried about who will mess with your pole on the ground" he grins, reaching out and brushing his free hand against my wing. A shiver shakes through my body, my wings being extremely sensitive.  
"Nah, they tend to leave it alone. I saw you flying around and wanted to say hi" I giggled and scratched his head between the black leather ears.  
"Aw, such a sweet kitty, making sure that I'm okay" he purred happily, pressing his head closer to my hand.  
"So where are you heading little birdie?" He asked, looking up at me with those ridiculously green eyes.   
"A thing with friends, they offered to give me a ride but I wanted to fly there." I shrugged, gasping when Chat's hand shot out and pulled me onto his lap.   
"Ah. So not a date?" I could feel his hand tightening on my hip at the word date. I stare down at my lap.  
"Mm, sadly I don't think so. His best friend is going to be there soo..." I shrug again, nearly giggling when I feel his grip loosen just a tiny bit.  
"He?" I tense up at the semi-question.  
"Yeah, I'm gay, are you against that?" I glare at him from behind my mask.  
"Of course not. I'm bisexual myself, I just didn't know what you liked" he grinned, making my heart melt.  
"A-anyway" I jerk my eyes from his lips to his eyes. "I actually think I need to go. M-maybe we can meet up in an hour or two?" I bite my lip as I lay my hand on his shoulder, mentally fanboying at the feel of his muscles under the warm leather. His grin gets bigger at the motion.  
"I'd love to, maybe a late night stroll to the Eiffel Tower then looking at the view of Paris from near the top?" He tilted his head and my heart pounded in my chest. I was nodding even before I realized it sounded like a date.  
"Y-yeah, I'd love that"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my princess, who always have and always will be my biggest supporter, and to xXDark_AceXx, just because you commented XD

Chapter 7

The bell chimes as I walked into the ice cream parlor, cold air wafting out to brush against my face. I could hear laughter as I stepped in, a smile on my own face. I'm sure I look a bit crazy, my hair wind blown from flying. I fix my hair, slipping my fingers through it. Biting my lip, I scan through the tables until my eyes meet a head of familiar blonde hair. I can feel my smile growing as I walk towards the table.  
"Hey guys"   
I slide into the booth seat beside Adrien. Him and Nino both smile back at me.  
"Hey Dude, I didn't know you were coming?" Nino speaks up, still smiling  
"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry Nino." Adrien shrugged out an apology before turning to smile at me. "I'm glad you could come, when you said you were going to walk I thought you might not." He blushed, obviously feel silly about his worries. I grin and bump him with my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, when I say I'll go to something I always hold to my word." I bit my lip in thought. "Though I do have plans for tonight"  
Adrien's eyebrows furrowed a bit but he nodded.  
"Yeah me too, I think father set up an interview for me or something. So, what kind of ice cream do you like?" He opened up a menu and leaned close, making his cologne waft over to me. I have to refrain myself from taking a deep breath and cuddling close.  
"Um..." I scan the menu before pointing to a double scoop of cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone. "That looks really good"  
Now, I know it's probably crazy and I'm just imagining it because I have a crazy huge crush on the blonde but I could've sworn that I heard him mutter something like:  
"That's not the only one that looks good"  
I mean he could've been talking about ice cream but that's totally not what you say about ice cream? Right? Anyway, back to reality.   
I blink out of my thoughts to see Adrien and Nino staring at me.  
"Allen? Are you okay?" Adrien waved his hand in front of my face. I blushed darkly in embarrassment.  
"Y-yeah, sorry just got lost in thought. Um, what were you saying?" Adrien's face turned relieved.  
"Just that if Alya doesn't get here soon, we'll have to order without her" I nod right as the bell jingles.  
"Don't worry girl, I'm sure it'll be fine. We went to the movies together the other day and you didn't explode." Came Alya's voice. I see Nino light up before waving.  
"Alya! Marionette! Over here. We'll need to pull up another chair though." Nino slides out of his booth seat to grab a nearby chair and put it at the end of the table. He wraps his arms around Alya before giving her a small kiss. Alya giggled before turning to Adrien and I.  
"Hey Adri- Allen? I didn't know you were going to be here?" She shot a look at Nino, who shrugged in response and slid into the booth seat again. He let Alya sit on the end of the seat before motioning for Marionette to sit at the extra chair at the end of the table.  
"Marionette? I didn't know you were coming" Adrien asked, leaning close to me again so he could speak to her better.she blushed immediately.  
"W-well, um, I... And... Alya said... And...um..." Marionette tried to stutter out. Adrien raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to get her words together.  
"I think what she means to say is that Alya invited her so you wouldn't feel like a third wheel, but that's the same reason you invited me." I explain, always have been someone who's better with words and reading people. I don't look up from the menu though, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Yeah." Marionette says quietly, though I could have sworn there was some irritation in her word. Adrien quickly smiled.  
"Oh that's cool, glad you could come." He and Marionette continue to try and talk for a little while, though after a minute I block it out to prevent a headache. I drag my eyes up off the menu to see Alya and Nino leaned close, whispering something to each other. Alya seems irritated her eyes moving over the three of us as she talks, while Nino seems at least semi-apologetic. I try to tune into their conversation.  
"But my otp!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. These dudes are just so cute together."  
"Seriously? I thought we were going for double date status?"  
"Yeah, but, blonde and white go together so well. You should have seen them before you guys came."  
They jump when someone at the end of the table clears his throat. I lift my eyes from them to meet the waiters. I smile gently and his irritated exterior seems to melt a bit.  
"Are you guys ready to order?" He pulled out a notepad, his eyes never leaving me even if I looked away to look at the menu again. I nod, starting to feel a blush crawling up my face. I opened my mouth to order but was beat to the punch by Adrien, who wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, leaning over my shoulder to look at the menu.  
"We..." Adrien quickly gestured to himself and I. "Would like two double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone please." He smile at the waiter, who seemed irritated again.  
"Two chocolate chip cookie dough in waffle cones?" He questioned, writing it down. I took the chance to speak up.  
"Yes, thank you." His eyes flicked up from his notepad suddenly, licking his lips just a tiny bit. I could have sworn I felt Adrien's arm get tighter around me.  
"Your welcome, what about the rest of you?" He slowly dragged his eyes away from my form, as if he really didn't want to do so. Everyone else orders but Adrien never moves his arm, just using his free one to sip quietly at his soda. Not that I'm complaining, there are a lot worse things than being pressed against Adrien Agreste.   
After the waiter leaves, his arm relaxes but doesn't move and I don't question in. Though I could feel the glare that Marionette was giving me, because she was at an angle where she could see his arm.   
/Whatever, I'm happy to be here and she isn't going to change that... Wait.... Is this a date?/  
I feel panic flare up, Nino and Alya had mentioned a double date. That was the plan before I was invited. Man this feel a lot like a date.  
I'm slipped back into reality (again because I can't focus around one Mr. Adrien Agreste) when something cold touches my nose. I look at Adrien who is laughing quietly as he holds out my ice cream. I smile at him before taking myself and giggling.  
"Thanks, this looks so good." I run my tongue up the side, sliding my eyes close before circling my tongue on the top. I hum as I attach my lips to the side before sucking on it. I hear a cough beside me and I let my eyes open again. My eyes slid over to meet Adrien's, who was staring with wide eyes and a bright blush.   
"I... Um.." Adrien adjusted in his seat and I had to force myself not to look down at his lap. "Is it really that good?"  
My own blush comes at full force, sort of realizing what it must have looked like.  
"U-um, yeah, it's really that good. Do you want to try it?" I held up my ice cream to his face and he shrugs and licks it from the base to the top. He looks at me from under his lashes, causing my breath to get caught in my throat. He grins as I pull it away.  
"You're right, yours tastes much better than mine" I feel my mouth go dry  
"I doubt it, I haven't had a chance to taste yours" he grins and holds out his ice cream. It hits me that we have the exact same ice cream, though I still let my eyes go half mast. I let my mouth open and my tongue loll out before taking my open lick and scape my teeth against the top. I watch as a shiver runs down Adrien's body before I grin and go back to mine.  
"I dunno, yours is pretty yummy~" I giggle (I mean, laugh manly-ly) as his blush darkens to meet the same color as mine probably is. Nino clears his throat and we both look up at him.  
"I mean, dudes, this UST is going to kill you" he said, his arm around Alya who was leaning close to Marionette and giving her a pep talk.  
"UST?" I ask, assuming that Adrien doesn't know either.  
"Uh... Yeah, but anyway, you said you had plans for later right? Is it rude to ask what they are?" Nino asked, very obviously dodging my question. Though, successfully because I blushed again.  
"I'm heading to the Eiffel Tower with a friend, it's kind of the first time we've been able to hang out together by ourselves." I answered, forcing myself not to gasp when Adrien's hand tightened around my waist.  
"Seems kind of romantic" Adrien stated, a near growl in his voice.  
"I guess... I just haven't been to the Eiffel Tower since I came to France and He offered to take me" I shrugged, trying to find out why this felt so familiar.  
"Hm, maybe I'll come by, see you there..." He suggests, I giggle again and shake my head.  
"Maybe, but I'm sure that I'll be fine." I smile gently at him, watching as he visibly calms. A ringtone snaps both of us back to the reality that it wasn't just the two of us. Adrien sighs and pulls out his phone before answering it.  
"Hey Natalie... Now?... Fine fine, I'll have gorilla drive me home... Yes yes... Ok, bye" he hangs up the phone before sending all of us an apologetic face.  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go." I slide out of the seat to let Adrien out and his hand brushes against mine.  
"See you at school?" His eyes were hopeful and I nod.   
"Yeah, maybe we should do this again sometime?" He lights up at my words before nodding quickly.  
"Yeah, definitely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Adrien and Viridian date. There was so much between the two dates that I broke them up into two chapters


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have no clue of this is even possible, but I needed it to be uber romantic sooo....
> 
> As always, thank you to my princess, who didn't text me back so is the reason I ended it the way I did ^_^ love ya!

Chapter 8

I unlock the door to my apartment, wanting to get ready for my date with Chat. I paused in my steps when a thought occurred to me. Narin was sitting on top of my head, happily eating at the croissant I had bought him at the bakery across the street. I reach up and he climbs onto my palm, smiling at me when I come into his view.  
"How can I help you?" He asked, tilting his head. I pet him softly, smiling.  
"As much as I love my costume, it's not really date appropriate. Can I somehow have the mask and wings but wear other clothes?" I tilt my head as he thinks. It takes a moment before he nods.  
"Yeah, I think I can make it work. Just tell me what you want to wear and I'll make it for you" he opened his wings and flitted around me. "But it'll probably be mostly green, maybe some black if the outfit needs it." I nod and bite my lip in thought. My eyes widened when I realized what I wanted to wear. I leaned close and whispered to him.  
~  
I land in front of the Eiffel Tower, my shoes making a soft tapping on the ground. People are staring at me but I shrug them off. Looking around for Chat, I adjust my shirt. Narin had done an amazing job but I was still really nervous. I catch my reflection. I wore black dress shoes, black slacks that hugged my body nicely. Narin had put me in a light green, flowy blouse. I was still wearing my mask, which was the same color as my shirt and wings. I looked good if I said so myself. My eyes located a nearby clock tower and I felt nervousness flit through my body.  
"Ah... I wonder if he's coming..." I mutter to myself, looking around.  
"Wow, you look amazing~" a hand slides over my hip before spinning me around and bringing me face to face with Chat. His infectious smile brings me to smile with him, relief flowing through me. He spun is around until I was laughing and holding tight to him for being dizzy.  
"Haha, I would say the same but I haven't gotten a chance to yet." Our eyes met and his eyes were warm, and comforting... And strangely familiar.   
"Then I'll say that I think this date's going well so far." Chat quipped, pulling me closer.  
"Yeah, me too. S-so what's the plan for tonight?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck. From what I could currently see is that Chat was still wearing his mask and leather ears. It almost look like he was wearing... I step back just a tiny bit before grinning. He was wearing a black suit with a bow tie. He was still wearing his normal gloves and shoes but it made the whole thing work.  
"Oh wow, you really look good~" I cooed out, running my hand down his muscled arm. He grinned and his mask hid his blush for the most part.  
"Thank you little birdy~" he pulled out his staff weapon before tightening his hold around me and shooting up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. We landed and I gasped. The whole floor had been decorated with little fairy lights and candles. In the center was a large blanket with a picnic basket on it.  
"Oh wow..." My eyes were wide as I looked around. Chat grinned and walked into my line of vision.  
"This was why I didn't see you immediately when you got here." He rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic smile.  
"It's fine, it's beautiful up here. It must have taken you hours to do this..." I walked towards the blanket before sitting down. He followed me before gracefully sitting across from me.  
"Heh... Yeah, but um, I should confess that I didn't actually cook anything. I kind of suck at it but I have a friend who works at a bakery and she helped me out" Chat said as he started to pull out food. "Also, I'm going to assume you're about... 16-17?"  
I blink in confusion before nodding. He smiled sweetly.  
"Okay, me too. I'm seventeen but don't tell anyone okay?" He winked and pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice and some wine glasses. He poured them and handed a glass over to me. I take it, grinning as I take a sip.  
"I won't tell, but this is all so... Amazing. I guess that's what happens when you go on a date with a superhero." I giggle and he rubs the back of his neck nervously.   
"Or just when you go on a date who wants to impress you" he says, his mouth quirked into a small smile.  
"Well, consider me impressed." I smile, it getting bigger as I watch Chat blush.  
"Thanks, well are you hungry? I know it's just sandwiches buuuttt, we have some amazing desserts." He started pulling out the food, including what looked like a chocolate pie and green grapes. I reach over and pluck one.  
"Did you get green because I'm green?" I giggled before popping it into my mouth. Chat laughed.  
"Oh no, you caught me, plus, I thought if it was something small you'd let me feed you" he grabbed one before pressing it to my lips. I open my mouth, my tongue wrapping around the fruit before pulling it into my mouth. My tongue accidentally flicks against warm leather and I can't help but hear the pleased hum that came from Chat. He pulled his hand back and I could feel heat flooding my face.  
"U-um, you can, if you want to" I tugged at the crust on my sandwich, trying to force my blush down. He laughed before going to eat his own food.   
It was quiet for a moment, then I heard it. The gentle music that was floating towards us, probably from some musician below. My eyes slide close as I listen when Chat suddenly takes my hand.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, pulling me to my feet.  
"Yes" my answer is breathless. I suck in air as he pulls me close, one hand going to my hip and the other holding my hand. My hand shakes as I place it on his shoulder. He spins us, slowly, with the precise steps needed. I stare at my feet as I try not to step on his toes.  
"C'mon, look up here." He took his hand and grabbed my chin, tilting it up so our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat as his hand slides up to cup my cheek.  
"Normally I wouldn't ask on a first date but..." He started, his eyes flicking down to my lips before returning to my eyes.  
"Can I kiss you?"


	10. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters buuuut, I wanted to mess with my princess with the cliffhanger from the one before this.  
> I was threatened with murder so I finished the date in this chapter ^_^ two chapters one day is pretty good right?

Chapter 9

"Yes"   
I whisper back, my eyes never leaving his. He smiles before tilting my head. He moves slowly, as if trying not to scare me away. His lips are warm and smooth as he presses them against mine. It takes me a second but I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.   
"Ah~" the sound escapes my throat as his hand slips from my face to my waist and pulls me impossibly closer. We break away from each other to catch our breaths and press our foreheads together.  
"Wow" he whispered, his eyes still closed. I had opened mine to see him when our kiss broke. My breath caught in my throat again as it hit me just how beautiful the man in front of me was. My hand shook as I reached up and ran my thumb along his cheek bone. He purred in delight before opening his eyes.  
"So, want to go back to our little picnic?" he asked, spinning me around before walking over to the blanket again. He tugged me with him, this time having me sit next to him and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him as he cut the pie and handed me a piece.  
"Here you go, little bird" he purrs out, pressing the fork to my lips. "You did say I could feed you~"  
I blushed and licked my lips before opening them. Taking the piece into my mouth, I hummed as the flavor hit me.  
"Oh my god it's so good. You gotta try this~" I grabbed my own fork before pressing it against Chat's lips. He licked it off before giving a small moan which immediately shot through my body.  
"You're right, she's the daughter of a baker so I guess it's not that unexpected" I laugh and cuddle closer, enjoying the warmth Chat is giving. It was cold this high up and my shirt wasn't exactly thick. Shivers start to rack down my body and since we're so close, Chat feels it. He lets me go, causing a whine to leave my throat.  
"Don't worry, I'll come right back." He says, winking. He shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I feel my face heat up, but I take it anyway, cooing at the warmth.  
"Thanks, though, won't you get cold?" I ask. Chat shakes his head.  
"No, I'm wearing my costume underneath so it takes a lot for me to get cold... Isn't that what you're doing?" He tilts his head  
"No, I asked my kwami if I could do something other than my usual costume and he said yes" I answer, watching as Chat's eyes grew wide.  
"You have a kwami too? Ah.. Well I guess it makes sense but Ladybug never mentioned a kwami so I wasn't sure" Chat rubs the back of his neck, smiling embarrassedly. I laugh quietly.  
"I guess I shouldn't have mentioned it but I just kind of assumed. Mine is named Narin, he eats nearly anything baked. What about yours?" I ask as he sits back down beside me.  
"Plagg, he likes Camembert cheese only" he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist before pulling me onto his lap. "You don't mind sitting here right?" He whispered into my ear, nuzzling his nose against my jaw line.  
"Silly kitty, of course I don't care. Sounds like your kwami is quite the h-handful" my words stutter when I felt Chat's laugh against my neck.   
"You could say that, he tends to get me into trouble sometimes." His hand comes up and pets at my wings, causing me to coo and practically melt under his hands. "You're so sensitive~" he purred out, a hint of a growl at the end of his words. Shivers run through my body at his words.   
"Y-yeah? I bet your sensitive too" I readjust myself so I'm straddling his waist before running my hands over his shoulders. He starts to purr, the hand on my hip tightening.  
"I am, but I don't think exploring each other is something we're supposed to do on a first date?" He says. I giggle and pull him into another kiss, enjoying the way his lips tasted like chocolates and cherries. I gasp and end the kiss when I feel him falling onto his back. He still has his hands around me though so I get pulled along anyway, my head landing on his chest. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed up.  
"Look at the stars, you can't really see them from the ground but the light pollution is less up here and you can see them" he said, his voice quiet like if he spoke too loud the stars would disappear. I turn a bit, to where my ear would be pressed against his heart beat and looked up at the stars. I fully relaxed against him, his heartbeat strangely comforting and the stars sparkling in the sky.   
"You know..." I started "...I think I really like you." His chest moves as he chuckles.  
"I really like you too"


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late, a lot of stuff happened and it was hard for me to write

Chapter 10

I spun around my room happily, remembering the night before. I could still imagine his arms around me, his lips pressed against mine. When I had been walking home from the date, I actually stopped somewhere and got cinnamon scented perfume (Yes perfume, they don't make as wonderful smells in Cologne). I slid to a stop when I felt dizzy. Giggling again, I turn to my closet. I grabbed my super soft green sweater, that came to the knuckles on my hands. I wanted it to be soft so I could press my face against it after I sprayed the perfume on it. I was going to spend today being able to remember the date at anytime, on accident or on purpose. I pull on my black skinny jeans and combat boots before spraying the perfume on the insides of my sleeve at the wrist. Taking a deep breath, I felt warmth run through me from the scent of cinnamon.  
"Okay, I probably won't get any schoolwork done today buuuut at least I'll be there" I mumbled to myself, pulling on my backpack before watching Narin tuck himself into one of the pockets. "Alright, I'm going to walk to school rather than fly." I step out of my apartment, locking it behind me before taking off in the direction of school. It was starting to get cooler outside, snow threatening to start falling but not. I think flying through the snow will be amazing, beautiful, dazzling. I let myself imagine the snow in Paris, white covering everything except the people. A flash of black leather then arms wrapping around me, warming my body from the cold. The crosswalk sign turned green and I made my way across before heading up the stairs of the school. I didn't bother to look around for people I know since I was a bit early. I sat by the door of my classroom, making myself comfortable. I could feel sleep starting to take over and in moments, I was out.  
~  
Snow. It had been snowing on the day of the accident. Wherever blue blade had attacked from and whatever he used shattered all the glass in the car. Before any pain had been realized in my body, I felt snow fall onto my cheek. It had shocked me, seeing as the heater was going full blast. My eyes were on the sky. I could see the storm clouds swirling around each other, releasing the cold white that had been hitting my cheeks. He was laughing. It was what brought my attention down to the front of the car.  
"You thought you could get away?"  
~  
I jerk awake when I feel someone touch my shoulder. My hand shoots out quickly to latch onto the person's shoulder, breath coming quickly. My mind starts to clear and I take notice of who's in front of me. Adrien comes into view, squatting in front of me with his hand on my shoulder, looking worried. My legs instantly kicked out to try and get away so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. This only accomplished hitting Adrien's leg and both of us falling more to the ground. I gasp and wrap my arm around Adrien to try and prevent falling but failed. Again. I groaned as my back hit the floor before looking up at Adrien. Both his arms framed my head and he was situated between my legs. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips then back up again.  
"I want you to take me, right here on this floor in front of everyone" I growled out, pulling Adrien down into a fierce kiss. He nodded in agreement, kissing me back and rolling his hips down against mine. I gasp as I roll us both over and start stripping him down.  
"...len? Allen? Are you okay?" Adrien asked, gently touching my forehead before pulling us both up. I blink in confusion as I'm pulled out of my little daydream before nodding.  
"Uh, yeah um, I mean, yeah just had a bad dream you know?" I laughed nervously, blushing at my previous thoughts. Adrien's nose twitched before taking my hand and bring it up to his nose.  
"Cinnamon? You always smell like chocolate when you get to school." He blushed darkly "I didn't mean that in a creepy way, I just have a really sensitive nose." He explained, not letting my hand go but letting fall from his face.  
"Oh, well, I bought some perfume because I... Found that it brings up really good memories." I explained, smiling at him.  
"I think I liked you smelling like chocolate more, it matches you. It's sweet" Adrien said, smiling softly back.   
"Adri-kins!" Chloe yelled, slipping in between us and pushing me off. I could feel Adrien's fingers grasp for mine, before slipping away. I sigh and pull on my backpack.  
"W-well, I'm going to head into class. I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip. Adrien smiles brightly.  
"Yeah, most definitely"  
~  
School was boring, even more so when all your friends seem to be occupied with other things. I had doodled in my notebook all day, making it where you couldn't go a page without seeing chat noir, Narin, Adrien, or Viridian feather on the page. Once the bell rang, I was out of the school and down an alley way.  
"Wings up!" I called out, laughing as I spun through the transformation. Taking off into the sky, I fly high into the air. I spin as the air surrounds me. Landing once more, I could feel the way people looked at me before going on with their days. It was nice to be noticed and not flocked. I reached my arms up in a stretch when Hands slipped around my waist. I giggle when I recognize the black leather and relax back into Chat Noir's warm chest.   
"Hey pretty kitty, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He purrs and nuzzles my neck.  
"You obviously, I had fun last night~" he purred out, one hand coming up and going through my hair. I bite my lip and turn my head to kiss him. He grins and leans forward.  
"Chat Noir, what are you doing out here?" Ladybug's voice drifted over to us. Chat sighs before turning to her.  
"Just hanging out with Viridian, what are you doing?" Chat asked, wrapping a lazy arm around my waist when I turned around to face Ladybug. I can see the rage and irritation flare up in her eyes.  
"Just on patrol." She said shortly, her eyes never meeting mine. I grin mischievously before leaning forward and kissing Chat's cheek. His hand tightened on my hip before looking down at me with his eyebrow raised.  
"I've got to go, I'll see you later?" I tilt my head and he grins, leaning down to kiss me fully on the lips.  
"Yeah, same place as last night? We'll go someplace different after we meet up Kay? Maybe ice cream?" He asked, our lips brushing together.  
"I love ice cream, that'll be great" I kissed him one more time, glancing over to see the semi-obvious rage on Ladybug's face. I grin and break the kiss.  
"Bye bye" my wings snapped open before launching into the air.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lots of time slips in this chapter, I put what age he is in bold parenthesis.

Chapter 11

(8)  
"He's always looking at the birds."  
Allen could hear them talking. Every day at this hour, they would talk about him. His mother always started with that line, then it would be quickly followed by a reply from a voice.  
The voice changed a lot.  
"I know, you told me last time remember?"  
This one had been here the last three days. You think they would be here to talk to him, but they barely said hello.   
No.  
They weren't here for him. One person thought that they were and talked to him more than his mother but that was wrong. He was fine.  
His mother needed other people because his father was gone. He was hit by a drunk driver while on his nightly run. It was stupid. He wanted his mother to be happy again. The birds started chirping once more. He lifted his eyes to them. As if on cue, he could hear his mother and the voice come to the doorway.  
He doesn't look at them.  
He hasn't even seen the face of the voice that's been coming for three days. The voices always give up. The voices would be kind to him if he looked. They would want to be friends.  
The voices always leave.  
His hand tightened around the toy. They left. That was better. He was glad this voice understood. This voice was better than the others. There was a boy passing his window. He blinked slowly before moving quickly.   
He hasn't seen another kid in days.  
They had decided it would be better if he had staid with his mother for now. She had moved into a strange house so the voices could get to her easier.   
He wanted to go home.  
He scanned the window before jumping back when the kid popped up from under his window. The boy had dark hair, so black it was almost blue. He was dressed up like a ninja, missing the mask though and allowing Allen to see his face. He was wearing a smile and tilted his head, as if asking a silent question. Allen paused, looking back at the door where his mother and the voice was. They were gone. He tugged on his shirt nervously before taking a deep breath.  
He opened the window.  
The boy grinned and leaned against the sill. He whispered, as if knowing that the voice was there. Allen got onto his knees and scooted closer to him.  
"Do you want to play with me?"  
The boy asked. Allen looked at the door once more before nodding. He didn't like talking much but this was someone his age. He could trust him right?  
Allen climbed out of the window, glad that he wasn't high up. The boy took his hand and they were off, practically running away from his window. Allen was nearly out of breath when they stopped and fell onto the ground.  
"Let's look at the clouds for a while, it seems like you haven't been out much lately"  
The boy said. Allen wasn't looking at the sky though. He was looking at the boy who had just stolen him away. He was wearing a black necklace, with two little blue sword charms hanging from it. Allen resisted the urge to touch them. He was so curious about this boy who had stolen him. He had so many questions.  
He didn't ask any of them.  
"You don't talk much do you? Well, my name is Tyler" The boy said, not looking at Allen. Allen resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, make sure that he was real. His mind flashed to the other's hand. The one that was still in his own. Allen glanced down briefly, squeezing the boy's... Tyler's hand.  
"T-Tyler?" Allen quietly noted that his voice was scratchy.   
It had been a while since he had talked to anyone.  
Tyler's eyes shot to his own and Allen couldn't resist the blush that flared up on his face. He probably heard how weird his voice was. Allen swallowed, mentally preparing himself.  
"M-my name is Allen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(11)  
Allen hummed happily as he slipped things into his backpack. It had been three years since he had met his best friend Tyler, who was waiting in the living room. They both moved back to New York around the same time, Tyler's mother leaving the rehab first. She had been there for several years so Allen was sure that Tyler must have been extremely lonely, even if he only spent half the year with her. It was lonely for Allen for those couple of months before he met Tyler. Turns out, that voice was just the trick for his mother. Though, Allen never learned his name, or saw his face. He was sure he would always be remembered there as "The boy who watches the birds".   
None of that mattered now though. He shook his head, pulling his backpack on before heading downstairs. He smiled brightly at Tyler before leaning over and giving his mom a kiss.  
"I'll see you after the modeling auditions alright?" She nodded, smiling softly at both of them. Both of her hands were busy kneading dough. The bakery was closed today but Allen was sure it would still smell like cakes when he got home. He took Tyler's hand and lead him down the stairs to the connecting bakery. He pushed through the front door, enjoying the way the cool air of New York splashed against his face.  
"Allen slow down, we still have to go to school first." Allen glanced back at Tyler, who was smirking at him while he stuffed the hand not connected with Allen's into his coat pocket. Allen sighed.  
"Yeah yeah, I know, but wouldn't it be awesome if I got in? I could be on the cover of every fashion magazine, everyone would know my name: Allen West, in big letters on the NYC Jumbotron. Isn't the idea just amazing?" Allen sighed, his eyes almost glazed over in the daydream. Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes before freeing his hand from Allen's. He quickly wrapped his entire arm around Allen's shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Yeah, it's amazing, they'll love you." Allen beamed up at him at the words. They both stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green. Allen's eyes dragged across the screen billboards before gasping and tugging on Tyler's jacket.  
"Look! Look! They're playing a video of blue-blade from yesterday!" He pointed to one of the screens. Tyler's eyes dragged over to it, kind of hoping it would switch before he saw. His free hand came up to play with the swords dangling at his neck, the choker having been replaced with a chain as he got older.   
The sign turned green.  
Tyler tugged Allen across, ignoring the pout from the green eyed boy.  
"We have to get to school, c'mon you knucklehead"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(14)  
Tyler could not help the flash of irritation every time Allen mentioned Blue Blade. The double sword wielding hero had recently saved Allen from a villain and it was almost all he could talk about. That or modeling, which didn't really include Tyler at all.  
He kind of regretted saving his best friend of six years. Being Blue Blade was supposed to get him a chance to help people in his free time but lately, it felt like he was making all the wrong choices. People still called him a hero though, and that's all he really needed. He was starting to want to hurt people and get more power by doing so. If he did, then Allen wouldn't have to live in that rundown apartment above a bakery that they didn't even own. Or spend his time that he wasn't modeling taking double shifts at a nearby diner just to help his mother pay the bills. The West family was in some serious debt after Allen's father was hit by a drunk driver. The funeral alone took a large chunk out of their savings then the mental rehab for Allen's mother dwindled it till it was nothing.  
Rage set Tyler's body on fire, wanting to do more for him but not being able to. The pen in his hand splinters and ink runs over his hand. He jerks it away from the drawing and quickly goes to wash it off. He looks up at himself in the mirror. He looks contorted. He doesn't look right. Maybe he should go back to rehab. Maybe he should get back on his meds. He vaguely remembered blaming his mom's drug addiction on the reason he was at the mental facility.  
That was a lie.  
His fist jerks out and shatters the mirror. Red blood runs down his hand, mixing with black ink. Tyler smiles at it. The first part of his plan started tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(15)  
Allen's feet made soft sounds as he walked down the hallway of the building. Though it was an office building, this particular part of it was decorated with children's pictures. The day care was here so it made sense. It was the middle of a work day.  
Why was it so quiet then?  
Maybe because of the trail of blood going down the hallway that Allen was currently following. He couldn't remember why he was here, maybe fear was taking over his brain. Everything in him seemed to scream "RUN!" But his body refused to listen and instead sped up. His walking turned into running and before he knew it he was nearly slamming through double doors.  
There was only a staircase and a thicker, more wet looking trail of blood. Allen took a deep breath to calm his steadily climbing heart beat. He put a hand on the rail, briefly letting his imagination run wild that whatever happened, someone involved had touched the same rail. His hand tightened around the metal and his feet were moving again. Down. The blood went down the stairs, probably to the basement, maybe somewhere else. Actually, probably somewhere else, they were really high up for someone to drag a bloody trail all the way to the basement. As his footsteps echoed through the stairway, he let his mind wander.   
Where was everyone?  
If they knew this was happening, why hasn't anyone called the police?  
Why was he still following a trail of blood?  
He shook his head, not wanting to rile himself up. The blood takes a sudden turn. Straight to a doorway.  
It was strange. Wood like it led directly to someone's office. Allen reached out and turned the knob, slowly opening up a door and revealing a plush, short hallway. When he doesn't see anyone, he steps inside and heads for the other door.   
He can hear a voice on the other side; Just continuously talking about something. Allen's shaky hand reaches for the knob and only opens the door enough to where he could hear and see what was going on. In the middle of the room, strapped to a chair and bleeding profusely was the company CEO. A voice comes drifting to Allen from an unseen source.  
"Hey, question! Did you know that you are the last part in my plan? Your company is listed as the richest in New York As of last month. After you give me all the codes to your personal bank and to the company's funds, I'll be the richest man in New York so quick people are going to get whiplash" a laugh interrupts the monologue and a shiver of fear runs down Allen's spine at the sound. "And then I'll kill you. It won't even be hard. I've killed a lot of people lately. At first it was hard, I had to practically jump on my sword to sever the first guys spinal cord. Now it's easy."  
Allen's eyes stay firmly on the CEO, watching the other' eyes move and judging where the attacker is in the room. He's moved to where his back his to the door when the CEO's eyes met with Allen's. Her brown eyes widened slightly, trying to signal the other to run while he still can. There was a brief sound of metal on metal and a sword was pressed to the front of the CEO's neck.  
"Codes. Now."  
The CEO nods before starting to spout off the numbers for the company's funds. She keeps her eyes on Allen though, which means the blonde was completely caught off guard when Blue Blade came into view, a hand attached to the sword at the other's neck. When he finished the codes, Blue Blade made a clean cut, slicing the head from the body. There was a spurt of blood that came out from the neck before it just started oozing. Allen gasped, obviously the sound loud enough for Blue Blade to hear because the masked hero spun around and his eyes met with Allen's. Allen spun on his heel and slammed through the door to the stairs where he instinctively started going up.  
He could hear himself being followed, but never looked back. Adrenaline pushed him up the stairs till they ended with a pair of metal double doors. They led to the unfenced roof where Allen was sure he was going to die. He ran to the sides, looking over them for a fire escape or something. He only had a few minutes to find an escape plan before...  
Too late.   
The sound of the doors behind him crashing open was all the push he needed to climb up on the edge of the roof; just to try and get farther away from the other. He looked up from his escape plan to meet the the blazing blue eyes of the masked superhero.  
"Allen, stop don't do this." Blue blade put his swords away and reached out a hand towards Allen. "You can trust me."  
A humorless laugh falls from his lips. He'd just seen him murder a woman in cold blood to get some money.  
"How can I trust someone who I don't even really know?" Allen's eyes drag from his to the drop below him "I...I saw you, blade, I saw what you did to her." He rips his eyes away only to look at him again. "I know what your plans are, you... You aren't the good guy." He takes a step forward suddenly, his face contorted in anger.   
"You don't understand!" Allen's body instinctively tries to scramble away from the threat and they both realize to late what's happening.  
"Allen! Wait! Don't!" Our eyes meet.  
"I'm sorry!" Allen yells out, not to him but for Allen's mother and Tyler, the only two people he really cared about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(3 months later, 15)  
The doctor slowly stretched out Allen's arm, leading him through the stretches that he had problems with doing himself.  
"You're healing quite quickly"  
"Yeah!" Allen said happily, though it hurt to do these stretches. "I can't wait to go back to modeling. They said if I do good on my next photoshoot, they'll send me to Paris to work with one of the more famous firms."   
The doctor raised his eyebrow at Allen, wondering if he had thought about his mother.  
"And my mom said she's okay with it too, says I should get out in the world more. Just be a little more careful okay? Is what she says" Allen winced as the doctor moved to his leg.  
"Well, we should be done here soon. Just your stretches then recasting you leg and arm. I can't believe the other two have already healed but sometimes miracles happen. Like you surviving"  
Allen bit his lip, nodding and looking out the window.  
"Oh hey, it's snowing"  
The doctor looked up from his work to look out the window.  
"Oh it is, I guess that means no more birds for the rest of the season?" Allen rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket on and over his arm cast.  
"Alright, you're done. Is your car here yet?" Allen pulled out his phone and nodded.   
"Yeah! Thanks Doc!" He grabbed his crutches and wobbled his way out of the clinic.  
That night the news showed a nasty car crash, the victims, and the two barely surviving victims who had been sitting in the back seat. A mother who had a piece of glass stuck in her throat and a young model who went into a coma that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(16)  
Allen woke up slowly to the sound of machines going crazy. He groaned as the noise made his head pound. Suddenly there were people running into the room, one of which he noticed was his mother. Arms were around him and hands were touching all over trying to make sure he was alright.  
"You're awake! My baby is awake!"  
"Yes, now we need you to step out of the way so we can check him okay?"  
There was a sniffle and a few steps as the arms retreated. Allen was still out of it though, not really being able to piece everything together quite yet.  
"Allen? How are you feeling?"  
"Crappy" Allen's voice was scratchy, as if not being used in a year. "What happened?"  
"We'll answer your questions in a minute but first of all we need to make sure your head is okay. We're going to ask you a couple of questions." Allen nodded, closing his eyes as they slowly moved his bed to a sitting position.  
"Alright, what is your name?"  
"Allen West"  
"How old are you?"  
"15"  
"What is your mother's name?"  
"April West"  
"What is the earliest memory you have?"  
Allen paused at this one, having to actually think for a moment.  
"I was watching the birds while at the mental facility when I was eight."  
"Who's your best friend?"  
"I don't have any."  
There was a soft gasp in the room that came from his mother. He must have answered wrong.  
"Where do you work?"  
"A modeling firm"  
"Where does your mother work?"  
"A bakery under our apartment."  
"Do you remember how you broke your arm and leg?"  
"No."  
"That's all for now, you'll probably want to get caught back up with your mother. You've been in a coma for about a year, a little longer. Happy birthday."


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies, finally updating this. Next chapter will Be from Adrien's POV. Oh, I also have this on WattPad so if you prefer reading from there, that's where you would get it. I have the same name

Chapter 12

I jerked awake, my hand coming to my chest to feel my rapidly beating heart. My dream had been disturbing... But I couldn't remember any of it. I assumed it had to do with Blue Blade.   
I looked at the time and groaned before remembering that today was a Saturday. I hummed happily, rolling over onto my stomach and reaching out for my phone.  
Hey there! :D ~AA  
I couldn't help the blush that came to my face at the first text I saw being from Adrien. Even though Viridian was in this sort of... relationship with Chat, my heart would always beat faster when I thought of Adrien or Chat.   
Hey! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday? ~AW  
Photo shoot D: ~AA  
Aw, that sucks. Sorry. ~AW  
It's alright, I was texting you to see if you want to go see a movie with me and a couple friends? ~AA  
I blinked at my phone before a large smile broke across my face. I rolled over onto my stomach, waiting a bit so I wouldn't seem to excited.  
Sure, I'm free today. When is it? ~AW  
The movie is 1:30 but we're meeting up at 12 and going to eat lunch :D ~AA  
Okay, see you then ~AW  
I practically screamed in happiness and threw my phone across my bed. I giggled and rolled out of bed, quickly making my way to the closet.   
"I shall be the most fabulous one there... even if Adrien won't see it in the dark theater." I said to myself, flipping through my clothes. I decided on a simple pair of dark colored jeans, a light gray shirt, and an infinity scarf of a slightly different gray. I tugged on a pair of light brown ankle boots before heading towards the bathroom to fix up my hair and brush my teeth.   
"What happened to my hair?!" I cried out as I looked at what seemed to be a rat's nest on my head. I gave a small scream when it started to move but quickly calmed down when I saw Narin wiggling his way out.   
"What are you doing?" I asked, reaching up with one hand to grab Narin and the other to start untangling his hair.  
"I fell asleep on your head, I'm sorry." Narin said, rubbing his beak against my hand. I knew I couldn't stay mad at the small green kwami, so I gave him a small smile.  
"It's alright, all the tangles are coming out easily." Narin made a happy sound and flew into my small breast pocket. Rolling my eyes, I continued to fix my hair until all the tangles were out and it was where I needed it to be. Deciding to forgo make-up, my eyes trained on the scar on my face before my hand slowly came up and ran along the line.   
"You thought you could get away?"  
The voice of my nightmares rang through my head momentarily. I shook my head to clear it.  
"The driver slipped on the snow, we ran into a tree, that's all that happened. Blue Blade is a hero in New York."  
I mumbled to myself, looking away from the mirror and walking out, pulling Narin out of my pocket so I could pet him. I plopped down on my couch, knowing I have a minute before I needed to leave. I turned the t.v. On and was about it change it from the news when my phone gave a small beep.  
I know you don't have a snap chat so I'll just send them to you through here ;D ~AA

 

I gave a small squeal of excitement and quickly typed back a reply.  
Such a good picture! Hope you have fun at your photoshoot! :) ~AW  
I quickly send it before I could delete the compliment. It takes a minute but Adrien sent back a reply.  
Thanks! I'm no photographer but I think I take good selfies lol :) ~AA  
I smiled and sent him back a smiley face emoji before putting my phone down. My fingers run slowly through Narin's fur as I focus on the news in front of me.  
".... like there is an increase of super heroes in France. Along with our green hero, the Viridian Feather, we have seen reports of the hero from New York visiting France. As you can see, we have found the hero Blue Blade standing atop this building, obviously looking for something. Oh! He seems to be coming down."  
My breath quicken as Blue Blade came onto the screen, looking innocent and smiling brightly.  
"Hello." He said politely, moving his arms behind his back. "I'm actually looking for someone, do you think you could help me?" The news reporter blinked at him a few times, before smiling brightly.   
"They might be watching now, would you like to say something to the camera?" She held out her microphone. Blue Blade's smile widened as he took it and turned to the camera.  
"Viridian Feather, I'd like to meet you. Please meet up with me at six o' clock at the Eiffel Tower."  
I gasped, my eyes going wide and my hand tightening around Narin. The reporter giggled happily.  
"Can we ask why you would like to meet Viridian Feather?"  
"Honestly, I wish to woo him and be mine. If I could have someone as powerful and beautiful as Viridian Feather, I think I would die happily." Blue Blade answered, making the reporter giggle even more.   
"Well, you at least have this reporter rooting for you! Now back to you Richard." She smiled at the screen and it switched to the news caster who immediately started speaking about something else. I couldn't focus though, my hands shaking just a bit.  
"It'll be alright, he's a good guy too. I-it's fine." My phone beeped, dragging me out of my thoughts.  
Hey! Where do you live? I'll come get you so we can walk together :D ~AA  
Oh, I had forgotten about the movie. A small smile drifted across my face as I texted my address and a simple  
You don't have to but thank you though ~AW  
It's no problem! Plus I like spending time with you. ~AA  
A dark blush graced my cheeks, grinning like an idiot at my phone. I hugged it close before slipping it into my pocket and stretching. I let Narin go back to resting in my breast pocket, gently patting his head to make sure none of the green feathers showed.  
Walking out of my home, I spun on my heal and locked the door. When I turned around again, Adrien was standing there, his hair a mess like he had been standing in front of a giant fan.  
Or like he had been flying I mused, knowing how my hair always looked after a round trip parol. I grinned brightly and Adrien lit up, making my heart stutter just a bit.   
"H-hey" I said, mentally cursing at how I stuttered. I'm a superhero, I should not get so flustered by a cute boy.   
"Hey! You look amazing..." Adrien said, a slightly dreamy look on his face. His hand reached out, wrapping easily around my hip and his thumb rubbing along the bone. My blush darkened but I just stepped a little closer. Adrien's gaze drifted up from my waist, to my chest, lingering just a little longer on exposed skin of my neck, before landing on my face, more specifically my lips. He slowly leaned in, liking his own lips. I let out a shaky breath but started leaning as well. Something in both of our heads seemed to click as our lips brushed, causing both of us to jump. We both blushed darkly, not looking at each other for a while.  
"U-um, sorry, I was just... in not quite sure what I was doing... um..." Adrien stumbled through his apology, his blush not fading at all.  
"No, I-its okay... um, do you want to head to where we're eating lunch?" I ask, reaching out my hand and tangling it with Adrien's. He stares at it a bit, before smiling brightly and nodding. He started towards the restaurant.   
"Okay, so it's us, Nino, Alya, and Marienette. We're going to this diner by the movie theater and it has mostly American food, so it's greasy but delicious." Adrien said, keeping hold of my hand. "Nino swears that their burgers are the best he's ever had."  
"Well we'll just have to see about that, I'm a burger fanatic, and there's not much better places than the mom and pop shops in New York." I said, my voice showing that I was taking the unintentional challenge.  
"Ah, burgers are your favorite then? How about ice cream?" Adrien asked, smiling down at our hands when I start to swing them between us as we walked.  
"Ice cream is really yummy too, but I honestly prefer chocolate covered strawberries as a dessert." I answered,   
"How romantic~" Adrien purred out, smiling brightly as the diner came into view. "One day we'll have to go get burgers and chocolate covered strawberries sometime then. I've got to spoil my little partner somehow." The blush that came over my face was dark and hot, burning my cheeks.  
"O-ok, I'd like that." Adrien was practically beaming as he opened the door for me. I scanned the tables until I made eye contact with Nino and Alya. Smiling brightly, I waved at them and walked over, quickly followed by Adrien. I slid into the booth seat, patting the seat beside me for Adrien.   
"What's up my dudes?" Nino asked, playing with the cord in his headphones with one hand and holding Alya's hand with the other.  
"Nothing much, I heard this place has really good burgers?" I say, silently enjoying the way Adrien is pressed against my side, warming me.   
"Oh for sure, it's gotta be the best in town at the very least." Nino said, sliding a menu over to me and Adrien.  
"I thought Marionette was coming?" The blonde asked, scanning over our shared menu.   
"She is, she's just running a bit late per usual." Alya laughed, taking a sip of her soda. I nod, having seen her running into class late on several occasions.   
"Hey guys!" Came Marionette's chipper voice. "Hi A-A-Adrien... and Allen?" She shot a questioning look at Alya, who only gave a small shrug before pulling up an extra seat for her. Marionette seemed to be happy to sit seeing as she had Alya on one side and Adrien on the other.   
"Hello everyone! My name is Rachel and I'll be your server for this afternoon. What can I get you?"   
We all ordered our drinks and food, spending the time waiting just talking about random things. I noticed that very slowly, Adrien had started leaning closer and closer till our sides pressed together tightly even though there was more than enough room. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed the warmth, even as I ate a phenomenal tasting burger. Once everyone was done eating, we looked at the time and saw it was 1:15.   
"We should head over so we can get good seats yeah?" Alya said as Nino paid for all of them when Adrien and I weren't paying attention. I nodded and followed Adrien out of the booth. His hand entangled in mine and I could suddenly feeling phantom daggers in my back. I glance over my shoulder to see Marionette glaring said daggers. I shrug them off and continue to walk with Adrien, only half listening to the conversation between him and Nino.   
"...and the critics say it's totally creepy, and from the trailers, they seem right."  
"It's been a while since I've been to a horror movie, at least it's in the middle of the day."  
I blinked before physically paling. I was not good with horror movies at all.  
"Er... we're seeing a horror movie?" I ask, my voice a bit nervous even as I try to stop it from being so. Both boys turn their heads to me and nodded.  
"Do you not like horror movies? I guess I should have asked when I invited you." Adrien said, looking a bit upset.   
"No no no, it's alright. While they're not my favorite, I'm sure I could watch one." I try to reassure him, squeezing his hand that was still in my own. I would be jumping all over the place but I was sure I could make it through one movie in the middle of the day. He smiled again and my heart took a moment to skip a few beats.   
"Alright, well lets go then. You can sit by me and I'll protect you if you get scared." Adrien said, grinning. I blushed darkly and nodded, following him and the rest of the group into the movie theater. We paid for our tickets and grabbed some drinks before heading into the actual theater. Nino and Alya sat down together, pushing up the armrest between them so they could immediately cuddle up. Adrien pulled me so we were sitting in the row in front of them, still not releasing my hand when we sat down. Marionette sat herself down next to Adrien, trying to be sneaky as she pushed up the armrest between them. I shivered at the cold of the theater, hugging my self as I mentally cursed at forgetting my jacket. Adrien raised an eyebrow at me before standing. He swiftly pulled off his jacket, a letterman that he got from his fencing team, and laid it on top of me before I could stop him.   
Once it was on, it was so warm that I couldn't help but pull it on the rest of the way. The way Adrien looked without his jacket on didn't help either. He wore only a tight black t-shirt that rode deliciously up on his stomach, his sleeves clinging nicely to his muscles and nearly making me drool at the sight. He sat back down before leaning over to whisper in my ear.  
"Stay warm okay?" I nod quickly and bury myself in his jacket, loving the smell of his cologne... which was mostly the smell of cinnamon. I shook my head a bit to clear my thoughts of the date Viridian had with Chat before turning my attention to the movie. A loud scream echoed through the theater, causing me to jump and move just a tiny but closer to Adrien. With every scream or jump scare, I moved closer and closer, trying hard not to whimper in fear. My face finally landed on his chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I don't know when the arm rest got moved but I was grateful for it now. I watched the rest of the movie through one eye, hiding it easily when I needed to. Like I said earlier, horror movies are not really my fortè. The main character somehow destroys the villain and he and his female love interest survive. The lights slowly come on and I look up to find my face inches from Adrien's again. He's smiling softly at me as he runs a gentle hand through my hair, before dragging it down my jaw and running a thumb along my chin. There's a giggle from behind us and we jump away from each other, grabbing our drinks to pretend that's what we were doing anyway.   
"Come on dudes and dudettes." Nino said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and leading the way out of the theater. I kept Adrien's jacket on, hoping that the blonde wouldn't ask for it back just yet.   
"Ok, Mari and I are going over to her house, does anyone else want to come?" Alya asked, tilting her head just a bit.   
"Nah, I got chores to do at home." Nino said, flipping through his iPod's music playlist.   
"I think I'm just going to head home for now, I try to get as much sleep as possible." I joke, rolling my shoulder's to adjust the jacket.  
"I'll walk you then, it only seems appropriate that if I picked you up that I drop you off." Adrien said, not an offer but a statement of what he was doing.   
"Oh you don't have to..." I protest weakly.   
"But I want to, I like spending time with you." Adrien interrupted, sending me a smile that immediately made me weak in the knees.   
"O-ok, if you want to." I blushed darkly. Adrien gave a short nod before taking my hand.  
"Bye guys!" He called out, waving with his free hand. I waved as well, not saying anything though because I realized we look like a couple. Holding hands, walking away from the movie theater, me wearing his letterman jacket. Our hands swung between us as we walked in comfortable silence.   
We seemed to reach my home way too fast and I could tell that my expression was sad as I looked at my door. I turned to Adrien, a big smile on my face.   
"I had a lot of fun, thank you for inviting me." I say  
"Of course, plus I got to see you all scared and cuddly. It was cute." Adrien reached up and tucked a piece of my green tipped hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly; causing my mind to rewind to the date with Chat. I shook my head slightly.   
"I-I can't..." I said quietly. He immediately backed off, though our hands were still connected. "I'm sort of in a relationship... I think... it's really confusing." Realization seemed to dawn on him and he nodded quickly.  
"Y-yeah me too, I just kind of forgot about it for a second. I don't know what got into me." Adrien said quickly. I nod.  
"It's alright..." there was a ringing from  
Adrien's pocket and he picked up his phone.  
"Hello?... yes.... yes... ok, be there soon." He hung up, "that was Natalie, I have fencing lessons so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He grinned brightly before starting to walk away. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"S-see you tomorrow." I say quickly before disappearing into my house. I slammed my back against my door, blushing darkly with my heart beating quickly. I just kissed Adrien Agreste... admittedly, I only kissed his cheek but still! My heart refused to slow down but my attention was caught by the tv I had accidentally left on earlier.  
"We are here at the Eiffel Tower, eagerly awaiting the meeting between the new superhero of Paris, Viridian Feather, and the hero of New York, Blue Blade, that is happening at 6. Be here for live coverage."  
I glance at the clock on my wall, 3:00pm. Three hours until I met with Blue Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the picture that Adrien sent to Allen, message me and I'll send you a link. As always, I live off of praise so please comment, kudos, whatever you want to do. Till next time mwah! *kisses for everyone*


End file.
